


Импала видела многое

by AngelinaGrinova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaGrinova/pseuds/AngelinaGrinova
Summary: Импала всегда была неотъемлемой частью жизни Винчестеров, она видела многое. И увидит ёще больше.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перенос моей работы с фикбука.   
> И это почти что единственный нормальный фанфик за всю мою жизнь.

Импала видела многое. Видела Сэла Мориарти, дважды разведенного и страдающего тромбозом алкоголика с его жалкими попытками подготовить людей к Судному дню. Видела молодого Джона Винчестера с его маленькими детишками-сорванцами; тогда они еще были беззаботными — не думали о демонах и монстрах, а в багажнике не лежали ружья, ножи и бутылки со святой водой.

Теперь автомобиль видит двух взрослых братьев — Дина и Сэма, их взлеты и падения. Именно эта машина когда-то помогла предотвратить апокалипсис и запереть Люцифера в клетке. Большой ценой, конечно, но за всё нужно платить. Здесь братья всегда могли все обсудить, высказаться и поговорить по душам.

Если бы сама Импала могла говорить, ей непременно было бы что рассказать о Винчестерах. Особенно о похождениях Дина. Ему же так нравилось отыметь очередную девку из закусочной в своей детке.

До недавнего времени. Сейчас всё немного изменилось. А именно — появился один очень странный субъект с голубыми глазами и в потрепанном старом плаще. Который обычно отзывался на прозвище «Кас» и очень часто не мог понять шуток своего друга Дина. Кас был ангелом-воином, когда-то лучшим в своем гарнизоне.

Так о чем это я? О переменах, кажется, именно о них. После явления одного пернатого чуда Дину стало неловко находиться с ним в одной машине, особенно наедине. Прошло уже немало лет, а старший Винчестер так и не смог привыкнуть к внезапным появлениям Кастиэля и его присутствию. Особенно ему не нравилось ухмылка, с которой на них с Касом смотрел Сэм. Этот придурок всегда улыбался так, как будто хотел сказать им, что всё знает. А что — «все»? Дина ужасно бесил этот факт.

Ему действительно нравился Кас, но как убежденный гетеро он не хотел этого признавать. Просто потому что он упрямый Дин Винчестер.

Но как можно оставаться невозмутимым, когда они уже целую неделю колесят по Америке только вдвоем? Сэм не очень вовремя заболел гриппом и теперь отлеживается в бункере. А Дину приходится охотиться вместе с ангелом. Нельзя сказать, что это неприятно, но вытерпеть взгляд Каса мог не каждый. Особенно когда он смотрит на тебя, пока ты спишь в своей машине.

А почему, собственно, в машине? Ответ довольно прост — деньги на украденной карточке очень быстро заканчиваются, а украсть новую никак не получалось, вот и решил Дин сэкономить на мотелях. На свою голову. Теперь каждую ночь старший Винчестер должен ощущать пронизывающий взгляд ангела и молчать. Кас никуда не пойдет без него. Но и терпение у старшего Винчестера не железное, когда-нибудь он взорвется и выскажет все свое недовольство Касу.

Этого как раз и боится Дин, боится, что в порыве гнева ляпнет что-то очень важное, что-то очень личное… Ну и пусть, тогда может станет легче на душе. Хотя Винчестер знает, что не скажет ничего, не сейчас, по крайней мере. Может через неделю или месяц, а может и через год. Черт! Да он просто грёбаный трус и не сможет сказать Касу, что любит его. Хватит ему его первого и последнего раза, когда сказал, что «нуждается в нем». После таких важных слов ангел просто пропал.

Напряжение в машине растет, ведь Дин еще не спит и про себя материт Каса. Он буквально чувствует, как эта пернатая задница прожигает его глазами. Нужно что-то делать.

— Кас, — произносит Дин немного осипшим от долгого молчания голосом и открывает глаза. И не ошибается, голубые в ответ смотрят на него очень пристально.

— Дин? Что-то случилось? — голос Каса взволнованный, но звучит как-то очень невинно. Вроде бы это не он только что пялился на Винчестера.

— Может, ты перестанешь пялиться на меня и дашь спокойно уснуть? Чувак, я же не железный. А ты меня уже затрахал. Люди не могут нормально спать, когда на них глазеют, имей совесть или что там может еще быть у ангелов, — блять, он сказал «затрахал». Щеки Дина начали медленно покрываться румянцем. Вот и ляпнул сгоряча.

В машине на несколько долгих и мучительных минут устанавливается тишина. Дин краснеет и отводит глаза от Каса, мысленно нарекая себя балбесом, как бы это сделал старина Бобби. Кастиэль же просто неловко смотрит на охотника, кладет руки на колени и нервно сглатывает.

— Прости, — прерывает неловкую тишину Кас и начинает теребить свой галстук. Голос небесного воина звучит очень обижено. — Может тогда мне стоит навестить Сэма и проверить его самочувствие?

— Очень даже вариант. Только ты… возвращайся утром. И просто запомни, я тебе не пчела и не Мона Лиза, не нужно на меня пялиться. Понял? — Дин уже жалеет о сказанном. Наверняка он был слишком груб с Касом.

Дин хочет еще пожелать Кастиэлю удачи и попросить передать Сэмми привет, но его прерывает легкое дуновение ветра и шелест крыльев. Чудненько, этот засранец уже улетел. Ну и ладно, теперь Дин хотя бы сможет немного поспать.  
Дин опять откидывается на сидение и случайно ударяется головой о дверь своей детки; охотник издает громкое шипение и кучу матерных слов. Что ж, если бы Импала могла говорить, то она сразу бы сообщила Винчестеру, что тот опять облажался. Впрочем, как обычно. Наверное, на Винчестеров наложили проклятие, которое всегда портит любовные отношения.


	2. 2

Сэму не спится, у него ломит все тело и даже таблетки не могут помочь. Да и повышенная температура дает о себе знать. Винчестер вертится в кровати и старается скинуть с себя плед, у него лихорадка и ужасная головная боль. Он уже раз сорок назвал себя придурком и полным идиотом, ведь Кастиэль хотел ему помочь. Но конечно, Сэмюэль Винчестер был слишком гордым, чтобы принять помощь от ангела Господня.

Теперь все очень плохо, грипп никак не хочет лечиться и только усугубляется. Сэм согнулся в три погибели от едкого кашля, а горло от этого очень саднило. Он присел на кровати, посмотрев на часы, хмыкнул. Только половина первого, а Винчестер уже хочет покончить с собой, только чтобы не чувствовать все это. Теперь пытки Люцифера не казались такими жестокими. Облизав потресканные губы, Сэм скривился — от этого они начали еще больше кровоточить.

— Да, приятного мало. Мне нужно выпить чая. Д-и-и-н! Принеси мне чай. Или я сдохну, — младший Винчестер бредил. Ему казалось, что Дин вернулся с охоты и сейчас просто спокойно смотрит порно в своей комнате. — Д-и-и-н! Ну пожалуйста, мне очень нужен чай, подрочить ты и завтра сможешь.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Сэм покрыл трехэтажным матом своего брата и сам направился на кухню неуклюжими шагами. Его носило по всем сторонам, ноги еле держали такую громадину и ужасно ныли. Едва дойдя до кухни, лось благополучно упал на пол, потеряв сознание и успев хорошо удариться затылком об угол плиты. Тело грохнулось на пол и вся комната встряхнулась, всё-таки габариты Сэма далеко не маленькие.

Сэм, наверное, пролежал на полу больше двадцати минут, пока его не привел в сознательное состояние Кастиэль — того как раз успешно обидел Дин и ангел решил оставить его одного. Ну, если не врать, то вообще это Дин послал Каса сюда. И, видимо, не зря.

Первым, что заметил ангел, был Сэм, который лежал на полу, а под головой виднелись капли крови. Кастиэль подбежал к Винчестеру и прикоснулся к его виску. Разбитая голова сразу же начала исцеляться и затягиваться. Не теряя времени, ангел вылечил Сэма ещё и от гриппа, и даже, кажется, выправил давно смещенный шейный позвонок. Только что лежащий без сознания открыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Теперь он чувствовал легкую эйфорию, даже трещинки на губах пропали. Взгляд Сэма пал на Каса и ангел спешно убрал руку с его головы и протянул её, чтобы помочь встать.

— Эм-м, спасибо, Кас, — младший охотник нахмурился. Его не беспокоило то, что Кастиэль вернулся, его волновало то, что Дина не было рядом. — А где Дин?

— Дин? Спит в Импале. Он попросил навестить тебя, и, видимо, не зря. Я же мог спокойно излечить тебя уже давно.

— Да неужели, а ничего, что у тебя кровь из носа капает? У тебя сейчас не так много сил, чтобы тратить их на меня.

— Я вполне могу о себе позаботиться, Сэм. Сейчас мне нужно было излечить тебя, это важнее.

— Ладно, проехали. Давай посидим в гостиной? Я все еще не могу прийти в себя.

Когда они оба опустились на диван и Кастиэль начал нервно теребить свой галстук, Сэм решил расспросить ангела о причине его визита более детально.

— Так почему мой брат решил направить тебя ко мне? Раньше он как-то не очень переживал об этом, — Сэм усмехнулся, но тут же спрятал свою улыбку, когда увидел, что Кас еще больше нахмурился.

— Дину не нравится, когда смотрю я на него во время сна. Он считает, что это очень неуместно и глупо. Сегодня ночью он высказал мне свое недовольство этим фактом и сказал, что будет лучше, если я смогу узнать, что с тобой и вернуться к Дину утром. Но он не понимает одного, я не могу так просто отказаться от этого. Мне приятно наблюдать за Дином. Когда я смотрю на него, то опять чувствую себя нужным и значимым. Особенно мне нравятся веснушки Дина, он даже не замечает, как они ему идут. Он воистину лучшее творение моего отца. И я люблю его, я люблю Дина. Сэм, я люблю твоего брата. Мне кажется, что именно это слово я могу сказать насчёт моих чувств к нему. Ведь именно это ощущают влюбленные люди? Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не могу просто так сказать это Дину, ведь если я правильно понимаю, то ему больше нравятся особи женского пола, чем мужского. Ты же его брат и знаешь его. Пожалуйста, помоги мне, — Кастиэль так искренне посмотрел на Сэма, что вогнал его в краску.

Винчестер просто не мог поверить словам Каса. Ну, не мог же только что сам Ангел Господень признаться в любви к его брату? Или же мог? Сэм прочистил горло и глубоко вдохнул. Сейчас ему нужно придумать какой-то умный ответ.

— Кастиэль, а ты точно уверен, что хотел сказать, что любишь моего брата? Ты, наверное, хотел сказать, что мой брат иногда бывает огромной занозой в заднице, или что он тебя раздражает. Ты ведь мог перепутать эти слова, я все понимаю, — умно ответить не получилось. Кас только озлобленно посмотрел на охотника и прервал его.

— Мне ничего не кажется, Сэм. Я люблю твоего брата и мне нужна помощь. И если ты не хочешь мне помочь, то я, пожалуй, отправлюсь в другое место. Свою миссию я выполнил, теперь тебе ничего не грозит, — Кастиэль уже встал и собирался уходить, но его остановил Сэм.

— Постой, прости за это. Просто не каждый день мне говорят, что любят моего брата, это немного неожиданно, знаешь ли.

— Значит, ты сможешь мне помочь? — глаза небесного воина почти заискрились от радости.

— Эм-м, думаю, что смогу, вот только давай обсудим все утром. Я почти не спал со времени вашего отъезда. Да и ты не сможешь улететь в таком состоянии, думаю, тебе можно на одну ночь занять комнату Дина, он не будет против, — с этими словами охотник громко зевнул и направился в свою комнату.

Когда он уже накинул на себя плед и собирался уснуть, в его голову громко и четко постучались слова Кастиэля о Дине. Срань господня, теперь он не сможет уснуть из-за того факта, что ангел втюрился в его брата.

Чует он, этой ночью ему будут сниться кошмары, в которых Кас целуется с Дином. И это еще может оказаться самым приемлемым вариантом. Младший Винчестер не был против Дина и Каса как пары, но порой есть вещи, о которых лучше не думать. Определенно, не нужно. Вообще.

В то же время Кас решил прислушаться к младшему брату и отправился в комнату Дина. Как он и ожидал, там ничего не изменилось с его прошлого визита. Сняв с себя плащ и пиджак, он закинул их на ближайший стул, а сам же плюхнулся на кровать Дина и крепко обхватил подушку. Его подушку. Она так божественно пахла самим Винчестером и его одеколоном. Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, закрыл глаза. Интересно, а что придумает для него Сэм? Чем он сможет помочь Касу?

Проснулся Сэм от звонка телефона. Охотник тут же вскочил на ноги и взял трубку.

— Дин, что случилось?

— Почему этот чертов ангел до сих пор не у меня? Уже два часа дня, может, он соизволит принести ко мне свою пернатую задницу? — сразу было видно, что Дин очень злился.

— Оу, прости, это я задержал Каса. Он немного подлечил меня и ему нужен был отдых, это отняло у него больше сил, чем предполагалось, он будет через десять минут. Пока, — Сэм протараторил это и мгновенно отключился.

Ему не хотелось слушать, что о нем сейчас думал Дин. Теперь его охватила паника, он успешно проспал так долго и теперь не знает, чем помочь Касу. Придется импровизировать, и пусть простит его Кас.

Зайдя в гостиную, Сэм тут же наткнулся на ангела. Видимо, тот уже долго ждал его.

— Сэм, когда ты сможешь помочь мне? Дин просил меня вернуться к нему утром, но я не мог оставить тебя, ты ведь обещал мне помочь.

— Да, конечно. Я уже все придумал, — очень возбужденно отозвался Сэм. Врун из него никакой, но его собеседник не очень понял это, чему охотник неимоверно радовался.

— Значит так. Сначала ты должен пригласить моего брата в кино на Терминатора, уверен, ему понравится. Если спросит, какого хрена ты пригласил его, то скажи, что где-то читал, что по человеческим традициям друзья иногда ходят в кино вместе, он тебе не откажет. После этого можешь затащить его в закусочную, но я уверен, что он первым потащит тебя туда, ты же знаешь его. Я знаю, что ты не очень красноречив, так что попробуй внимательно слушать все его байки об охоте с отцом, Дин это оценит. Ну, а когда вы будете одни, то попробуй его поцеловать. Без языка, нежно и не очень долго. Ну, а дальше уже жди его реакции. Это все, что я могу тебе предложить, — Сэм прервался и посмотрел на Каса.

— Спасибо тебе большое, думаю, я сделаю все, что ты мне предложил. Но что будет, если Дин не захочет поцелуя со мной? Тогда он не захочет больше меня видеть.

— Да не волнуйся ты, я уверен, что Дин тоже на тебя запал, но он слишком упрямый, чтобы признать это. Так что в добрый путь! — сказав это, Сэм хлопнул Кастиэля по плечу, после чего тот сразу улетел.

— Надеюсь, Дин не врежет Касу во время поцелуя, очень надеюсь на это, — проговорил младший Винчестер в пустоту и пошел делать себе кофе.


	3. 3

Дин нервно стучал пальцами по рулю автомобиля. Уже два часа дня, а Кас все никак не хотел появляться. Он ведь не очень обиделся на охотника? Да еще и исцеление Сэма, теперь из-за этого ангелу плохо. А с другой стороны, с Сэмом сейчас все в порядке, но он не захотел отправиться к Дину вместе с Касом. Ну, вот почему? Тогда бы старшему Винчестеру не пришлось бы извиняться перед ангелом.

Мрачные думы Дина прервал как всегда внезапно появившийся Кастиэль. И уже в сотый раз у охотника чуть не остановилось сердце.

— Черт, Кас! Ты опять напугал меня, может, хватит этих внезапных появлений?

— Я не хотел, ты ведь знаешь это, — когда Кастиэль возвращался сюда, то он надеялся увидеть Дина в хорошем расположении духа, теперь же он нахмурился. Наверное, не получится пригласить предмет своего обожания в кино.

Дин сразу заметил хмурость Каса и смягчился.

— Эм, я что хотел сказать-то… Дело не очень продвигается и сейчас у нас нет улик, к сожалению, чтоб начать действовать, нам нужно дождаться еще одного нападения вервульфов. Как не прискорбно, это так. И вот, я хотел предложить кое-что. Не уверен, что ты любишь такие фильмы, но все же… Может, сходим на Терминатора? Там новая часть вышла в прокат, ты должен заценить, а может, и нет. Я не знаю.  
Короче, ты со мной? А? — говоря все это, Дин очень сильно жестикулировал и прятал глаза, а губы немного дрожали. Ну конечно, ведь теперь он почти что приглашал Каса на свидание. По крайней мере, так это выглядело с его стороны, а вот как это поймет сам ангел — другое дело.

— Наверное, это судьба, — ответил Кастиэль. В голове ангела уже роились тысячи теорий. Как Дин узнал о фильме? Может, Сэм не удержался и рассказал все Дину еще до возвращения его сюда? Значит, он не против?

— Чего? Какая судьба? — Дин не смог выразиться более лаконично. Он тут распинается и ему отвечают о судьбе. Какого фига? Это «да» или «нет»?

— Я хотел сказать, что согласен пойти с тобой в кино.

— Хорошо, тогда едем прямо сейчас. Я так рад, что смогу посмотреть этот фильм, — а самое главное, я смогу посмотреть его с тобой, подумал Дин. Вот черт! Теперь это уже очень походит на свидание. Может, как раз стоит сегодня рассказать Касу правду?

Следующие двадцать минут дороги до кинотеатра прошли в ставшей уже обычным явлением неловкой тишине. Даже зашли в кинотеатр молча. Дин ушел к кассе заказывать билеты, Кас же просто с интересом наблюдал за ним. Ведь это был первый поход в кино, да еще и с Дином.

— Можно мне два билета в девятом ряду? — сказал Дин и подмигнул кассирше. Кас заметил это и немного зло на нее посмотрел.

— К сожалению, у нас не осталось билетов, чтобы вы с другом могли сесть вместе. Только на последнем ряду, — сказала продавец и только хотела что-то добавить, как ее прервал Кас.

— Мы берем, ведь нет никакой разницы, так, Дин? — и ангел так жалобно посмотрел на Винчестера, который уже хотел заикнуться о том, что это вообще-то места для парочек. Но пришлось проглотить эти слова и расплатиться за билеты слегка разочарованной кассирше. Видимо, та надеялась поближе познакомиться с Дином. Теперь же только молча отдала билеты.

Ну не будет же Дин объяснять Касу, что задние места для влюбленных? Пусть это даже не совсем тот фильм, на который ходят пары. «А может, это действительно судьба?» — только так и смог оправдаться Дин перед собой. Иногда нужно делать маленькие поступки и не идти наперекор судьбе.

— Дин, а мы будем покупать попкорн? — задав вопрос, Кастиэль широко улыбнулся; он еще не знал какая внутренняя борьба сейчас происходит внутри его Дина.

— Думаю, да. Ты же ничего не будешь? Или взять, хотя какой в этом смысл, вкуса ты ведь не чувствуешь. Так ведь? — очевидно, нервничать вошло в привычку охотника, сейчас он это делал постоянно.

— Не буду, — кратко ответил Кастиэль.

Когда они зашли в зал, то увидели только рекламу. Дин пожал плечами, и они пошли к своим местам. Ряд был пуст, и хорошо, никто не увидит, что они сидят на этих местах. Так подумал Дин. Кас же просто радовался как дитя.

Дойдя до своего места, Винчестер плюхнулся на огромное сидение и, похлопав по месту возле себя, пригласил Каса сесть рядом. Теперь он был спокоен. Относительно. Он просто хотел насладиться фильмом, ему уже было фиолетово, что о них подумают люди. Не каменный ведь век, гей-пары тоже могут ходить в кино. Подумав это, Дин только ухмыльнулся, ему не было противно думать, что они с Касом могли бы быть парой. Только сейчас до него дошла эта истина.

Кас же сидел и просто наблюдал за Дином, если честно, то ему не очень нравился фильм. Войны, разве людям они не надоели в реальной жизни? Странные они все-таки существа. За Дином было интересно наблюдать — в темноте зеленые глаза приобретали довольно необычный оттенок. От этого смотреть на него было еще приятнее. Иногда он вспоминал и закидывал себе в рот попкорн, его челюсть медленно двигалась при пережевывании. Смотря на нее, Кас просто любовался, потом он смотрел на шею, ну, она тоже была ничего, впрочем, как и весь Дин целиком.

На середине фильма Кас решил последить за залом. Было необычно наблюдать за людьми в зале. Кто-то спокойно смотрел фильм, кто-то просто запихивался попкорном и, скорее, пришел сюда, чтобы набить свое брюхо. И вот взгляд Кастиэля скользнул на целующуюся парочку. Им фильм был абсолютно неинтересен, они очень увлеченно обменивались своими бактериями, если можно так сказать. Кастиэль только вздохнул и вспомнил, что Сэм говорил о поцелуе — «только после ресторана и наедине», и машинально полез за попкорном. И неожиданно для себя столкнулся с рукой Дина, тот от неожиданности очень странно пискнул и выдернул руку, рассыпав весь оставшийся попкорн.

— Извини, мне просто захотелось попробовать. Тут многие едят, я думаю, что это такая традиция и решил тоже присоединиться, — прошептал виновник внезапного испуга Дина. Тот же немного покосился и прошептал в ответ:

— Ничего. Может, уйдем отсюда, фильм не очень интересный и от этого попкорна мне только больше захотелось есть. Может, зайдем в закусочную?

— А разве так можно? — с недоумением спросил Кастиэль.

— Эмм, а почему бы и нет, Кас. Нас никто не будет задерживать здесь, — кажется Дин уже пожалел о своем поступке и начал самую малость думать о побеге от ангела. Но что сделано — то сделано. Охотник начал медленно вставать и, не смотря в глаза Касу, ухватил его руку и потащил за собой. Кастиэль же просто промолчал и тихо последовал за Дином.  
Уже через пять минут они ехали на Импале и спорили о выборе заведения, в котором будут есть. Дин настаивал на обычной кафешке «У Джейка», Кас же хотел выбрать какой-нибудь ресторане, ведь он там никогда не был, в отличии от обычных закусочных.

— Кас, ну это уже не в какие ворота не лезет! Я не собираюсь есть с высокомерными ублюдками, которые тратят бешеные деньги на маленькие порции и невкусную еду. Я хочу обычный бургер с картошкой фри и стаканом колы. Что тебе еще надо?

— Но я думал, что на свидание ходят в рестораны…

— Чего? — Дин открыл рот и, остановив машину, уставился на Каса. Причина ступора Дина тоже немного застопорилась и уставилась в ответ. Искра, буря и тишина. Просто тишина. Если бы до этого времени Габриэль был жив, то просто поверьте — он появился бы прямо сейчас и начал дико свистеть и размахивать маленькими ЛГБТ-флагами. Ну, а может еще бы устроил маленький такой салют, очень скромный. Его бы просто можно было спокойно увидеть со всех спутников Земли и все. Но так как или его действительно убили (автор роняет скупую Винчестерскую слезу) или же он до жопы хитрый и не хочет пока светиться, то все остается по-прежнему. Дин начинает медленно раскодировать слова пернатого недоразумения и с тяжелым вздохом начинает опять заводить машину. Кажется, он понял, и ему понадобилось только пару лет, чтобы истина пришла в его голову. Кас тоже симпатизирует ему, но не может нормально это выразить. Импала заводится с рыком и начинает медленно набирать скорость. Кас же до сих пор молчит.

— То, что мы на свидании, не дает тебе права выбирать место. Так нечестно, я первый пригласил тебя. И вообще — водитель всегда прав и всегда выбирает сам кафе, — с легкой улыбкой на губах он произносит это, и все-таки направляет детку в сторону обычной закусочной.

— Значит, ты действительно считаешь это свиданием? — с маленькой толикой подозрения выдает ангел.

— Ну, я же еще здесь и никуда не убежал от тебя. Думаю, это может послужить положительным ответом?

— Я тоже так думаю. Дин, а можно я закажу себе оладьи с медом?

— Зачем? Ты же не чувствуешь вкуса, какой в этом смысл? Я могу заказать тебе гамбургер и если ты его не будешь, то съем за тебя.

— Какой же ты зануда, Дин Винчестер. Мог бы просто сказать, что твой бездонный желудок требует для удовлетворения два гамбургера, — смеясь, сказал Кастиэль.

— С каких это пор ты научился ерничать?

— С тех пор, как начал проводить с тобой больше времени.

— Это так мило, только, боюсь, меня сейчас немного вырвет от такой сентиментальности.

На лицах обоих мужчин расцвели улыбки, кажется, сегодня можно было наблюдать совершенно уникальное и настоящее счастье измученного охотника и его ангела.  
Когда через некоторое время они доехали до закусочной и плюхнулись за самый отдаленный от других столик, улыбки еще не исчезли.

— Что будете заказывать? — официантка вежливо улыбнулась и посмотрела на Дина.

— Бургер с картошкой фри и кола, ему оладьи с медом и две бутылки виски, — девушка только кивнула и ушла прочь. Кас же уставился на Дина.

— Слушай, ты опять за свои гляделки взялся? Только ничего не говори, ты же прекрасно знал, что я все-таки закажу тебе эти чертовы оладьи.

— Допустим, а зачем две бутылки виски? Мне их не хватит.

— А кто сказал, что обе бутылки для тебя? Может, и я выпью немного.

Спустя час Кастиэль с Дином опять играли в гляделки в Импале. Свидание прошло довольно хорошо, не считая только того, что официантка безбожно пыталась флиртовать с Касом, который даже не подозревал, что к нему подкатывают. В итоге недовольной осталась только официантка, ведь Дин нахально пересел к Касу и ухватил его за руку так, что дал понять бедной девушке то, что ей сегодня ничего не светит с этим голубоглазым красавчиком. Ну, не считая еще самых щедрых чаевых в размере десяти центов.

— Ну и что дальше? — спросил Дин и немного замялся, мозги не очень работали после пары стаканов виски. А они просто сидели в машине на обочине дороги возле здешнего леса. Дальше он не смог заехать со своим состоянием. Кажется, что такой романтики в жизни охотника еще не было.

Кастиэль в это время только прокручивал в голове слова Сэма о поцелуе и никак не решался на этот поступок.

— Что дальше, мне уже надоело ждать, — Дин прервал мысли Каса и в упор наклонился к ему.

— Думаю, ты простишь мою наглость и примешь это, — Кас также наклонился и легко прислонил свои губы к губам Дина. Тот же заулыбался, от этого поцелуй получился немного смазанным. Но тут же рука охотника легла на волосы Каса и притянула его к уже настоящему поцелую. В этот раз было немного влажно, ведь Кастиэль приоткрыл рот и дал волю Дину.

— Ка-а-а-ас! Ну почему я раньше не приглашал тебя на свидания? — простонал в губы ангелу Дин.

Кастиэля прервал звонок, звонили Дину. Тот быстро ответил и только кратко сказал, что скоро будет.

— Вот черт! Только что позвонили и сказали, что нашли еще один труп без сердца. Мне нужно ехать в морг. Точнее, нам нужно ехать в морг, надеюсь, ты будешь со мной?  
— Конечно, Дин, когда я отказывал тебе?

Спустя энное количество месяцев.

— Дин, я нашел нам новое дело, это недалеко от нас. Будем брать? — спросил Сэм.

— Саманта, ты меня прости, но я сейчас вообще не в форме. Меня мутит уже второй день.

— Ха, Дин, ты беременный или переел бургеров?

Дин дико уставился на Сэма и уже собирался протянуть свои руки для удушения братца, как тут его лицо скривилось в гримасе дикого ужаса, и охотник тихонько завыл.

— О нет! Этого не может быть. Кас? Ка-а-а-ас, иди сюда быстро, — прорычал Дин.

Сэм же тупо уставился на брата как на умалишенного и сказал:

— Ты, наверное, действительно заболел, если подозреваешь себя в беременности. Хотя стой, хочешь сказать, что ты снизу? Ха, а говорил, что ты всегда сверху.

Сэм залился истеричным смехом и потешался над уже побелевшим Дином.

Ситуацию пришел спасать (ну, или еще больше усугубить) Кастиэль.  
— Я здесь, Дин, что тебя беспокоит?

— Мужчины могут иметь детей от ангелов? — дрожащим голосом сказал Дин.

— Конечно, вначале отец сделал всех людей способными к деторождению, но потом передумал и отдал эту функцию только женщинам, считая, что они будут более серьезными в этом вопросе. Вот только благодать ангела может зарождать в мужчине ребенка, я смог бы вам объяснить этот процесс, но это будет очень сложно понять. Дин? Дин?

Сразу же после объяснений теперь уже не бравый охотник Дин Винчестер рухнул на пол, чем обескуражил своего брата и ангела.

После того как Кас привел Дина в чувства, тот трагическим голосом объявил всем, что он ждет ребенка от Каса. Сэм только подавился смешком и оставил честь ответа Дину Касу.

— Дин, ты не беременный. Я точно могу это сказать. Если бы я увидел, то сразу же сказал тебе. И ребенок может появится в нашем союзе, только если ты в глубине своей души захочешь этого.

— Но как же тошнота? — удивленно и немного с облегчением спросил Дин.

— Да просто не нужно было так много читать этого сраного фанфикшена, вот и все, — младший брат подмигнул Дину и улетучился из комнаты. Дину же оставалось только краснеть, он надеялся, что его похождения в интернете никто не заметит. После их первого свидания охотника очень заинтересовал один факт — а вдруг фанаты книг Эдлунда перестали писать отвратный винцест и тоже решили, что Дин влюблен в Каса.  
В недоумении оставался только Кас, который не имел никакого понятия о фанфиках и прочих заморочках фанатов книг Карвера Эдлунда.


End file.
